Coming Back
by lulubell2352
Summary: Briston story, about Chip and Connie's relationship and some of its complexities.


Hey y'all! If you don't like these types of stories, aka Bristen stories, you should stop reading now. I in no way want to offend anyone, this is fanfiction and simply just a story.

Coming Back

When she left, there was no animosity, no blindsided shock, or drama, it was just sad. For two years, I watched her struggle with the limitations this show held over her. She loves this show and everyone involved in it, but filming for 10 months give or take out of the year takes a toll on people. As much as Nashville gave her, I knew she wanted something else, she knew she wanted something else. We talked about it on multiple occasions and when talks of cancelation loomed over us, she talked to me about being a relieved because she was ready to move on. So, when news of our pick up by CMT was confirmed I knew when her name came across my phone she was leaving.

Once our fifth season started, I almost never left her side. I came up with every excuse in the book to spend every moment I had with her. The fact that the majority of our scenes were together helped a lot with that, but even that wasn't enough. I didn't want her to go, but I understood why she had to. It didn't make it any easier, but nothing about our relationship had been easy.

The first half of the season went so fast, I blinked, and we were filming the hardest episode I've ever done in my life. Everyone struggled with keeping it together for the two weeks that episode took to film. We were saying goodbye to Rayna, who is this character that took on a life and persona all on her own, but we were also saying goodbye to Connie. It is almost impossible to explain to someone who doesn't know Connie, who she is because she is filled with all of these unbelievable qualities. She's a beautiful human being who is charismatic, who has the kindest purest heart of anyone on this earth, and just as she stuns you with her beauty and brains, she can make you laugh so hard your side cramps.

The grief you see on all of the characters faces throughout that episode are real. We all knew this wasn't a goodbye never see you again, but things were going to change. None of us were ready to not see her and Yoby on set, especially me. Scene by scene I had with her took several takes because I was starting to break down. No one questioned it out loud because the crew and cast knew how close the two of us had grown, maybe not exactly how close but they knew our friendship.

The scene that unraveled everything was when Deacon was begging her not to leave him. I related to his prayful pleading to her, because even though I felt it for Connie, I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't break down and beg her not to go, but Deacon could. So once again I got to play out my own emotions through our tangled characters, and it gave me an overwhelming sense of peace afterwards.

The day that episode wrapped I was grateful to not have to cry anymore, but the stark reality of her leaving Nashville took over. Saying goodbye to her and Yoby hurt. I spent the entire day after I took them to the airport, at the park we use to go to together. I didn't want to be around anyone that day, I just wanted to be alone. When the sun set, I still wasn't ready to go home but Patty had already called me three times and I needed to get back.

Connie and I quickly adjusted to our new normal. We don't talk all day everyday, but we at least talk once a day even if it's just to wish one anther a good day. Our relationship continued this way all the way to today, over a year later. We made plans to visit one another but work or kids would get in the way and we wouldn't be able to make it work out. But even though I hadn't physically seen her in a while, I still felt as close to her as I had when she was here. She quickly became my best friend, the person I relied on and told everything and anything too. We didn't let distance diminish the connection we had, we just grew with the change.

I'm sitting in my chair on set when I see Callie coming straight toward me with a huge smile on her face.

 _"Hey Chip. How's it going today?"  
_ _"Slow, but I can't complain. What's up with you? Why are you here today?"  
_ _"I have some news for the cast, but I wanted to share it with you first. Have you talked to Connie lately?"  
_ _"A little, why?"  
_ _"Well, we finally worked it out for her to be able to make it back to film a scene for the finale. She's coming back!"_

She went in for a hug and I tried to reciprocate but I was to stun to really move. Why hadn't she told me? Last time I mentioned it she told me no... Callie went on to talk to me but I just nodded and got lost in my own thoughts. Why wouldn't she tell me she was coming back? We talked yesterday…on Facetime…for thirty minutes…she said nothing. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and text her, _"Call me when you have time to talk. I don't care what time it is."_

It was 10 o'clock my time, I was driving home, when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

 _"Hey, are you ok?"  
_ _"No, not really. You have time to talk?"  
_ _"Yeah, I'm just at home. Yoby's already asleep. What's going on?"  
_ _"Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me?"_

 _She got really quiet on the other end of the phone and I could hear her trying to control her breathing._

 _"I take it Callie told you."  
_ _"Yeah, she did. Now tell me why you didn't."  
_ _"I was going to, it all just happened today. I didn't have the opportunity to tell you before she did."  
_ _"But you didn't even tell me you were considering coming back."  
_ _"I wasn't. I didn't see how I fit anymore. The show has moved on and I just didn't think me coming back would help end the story."  
_ _"That's not true."  
_ _"It is, but when she told me how it's ending I couldn't say no anymore. Rayna will get to do something impossible, and I get to come and celebrate everything this show is and represents. But mostly…mostly I want to come back to see you."_

I pulled the car over and stayed quiet on the other line. I didn't know what to say.

 _"I can't take Deacon and Rayna's last scene away from them."  
_ _"One last scene."  
_ She chuckles a little _, "One last chance to be your wife."_

The day she came back, no one could take the smile off of my face. The cast was all giddy and happy as well. It felt like the family was back together, it was all nostalgic and filled with love. She hung out around set everyday, all day until the last scene was shot. I could tell she really missed everyone. Her smile spread throughout the room and people loved seeing her energy on set again. It sort of felt like she never left.

The day for our scene came and I was nervous. I couldn't stop my mind from racing, and I was an awkward amount of jittery. In a lot of ways it felt like the first scene we had ever shot together. I had no idea what to expect and I felt so inadequate to be the one acting along side her. But she came out of the dressing room in just a silk robe, her hair in these big laxed curls, little make up and she just took my breath away. She ran her hand up my shoulder and just started talking to me and all the nerves and jitters disappeared. She eased me without even trying and all I wanted to do was kiss her and show her how much I've missed her.

The scene was simple and not over done with this huge monolog or a lot of gestures and movement. It was a grown up moment of two people in love taking a minute to appreciate the place they were in now. Despite the damage, the ups and downs, they found their way to one another because it was just destined. I was suppose to be the Deacon to her Rayna and I can't imagine my life without these two characters or this beautiful woman being a part of it.

 _"You going to the cast party?"_  
 _"Of course! You couldn't keep me away."  
_ _"Can I pick you up?"  
_ She smiles and blushes a little, _"Sure."  
_ I lean in and kiss her on the cheek, _"See you later."  
_ I turn away from her and don't look back because I need to head back to my house to get ready for tonight, and if I look back no way am I leaving her side.

I pick her up a little later in the afternoon and from the moment we walk in everyone gravitates to her. I distance myself from her once we get there, because I had to do pictures and some press. And since it was to be kept low key that she was there, that meant not getting to spend my night with her. Even though I wasn't next to her, I always knew where she was. We would send each other nods, whisper hi from across the room, and my favorite moment was when she winked over at me while talking to Hayden.

Well that was my favorite part of the night until I was at the bar getting another drink and I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice in my ear whispering,  
"Dance with me."

She grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I grab her around the waist and pull her body close to mine. We sway back and forth to the song and as the chorus starts I can't help but sing into her ear ever so lightly.  
 _When you look at me with those eyes. I'm speechless. Staring at you standing there in that dress. What it's doing to me ain't a secret. Cause watching you is all that I can do.  
_ She tucks her head into my chest and I hug her even tighter.  
"I've missed you singing to me."  
We danced for the rest of the song without saying another word, we didn't need to.

The song ended too soon and if I could I would have had them play it over and over again so that it never ended. Holding her close to me, listening to her breathe, I didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. When it did, she lingered a little, holding my hand ever so lightly with her fingers. But her last finger left mine and turned and slowly walked away, and I walked the other way.

"I saw that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Clare."  
She sipped on her drink and I did the same, ignoring what she said.

The party ended, and I found myself scouring the room for her. But for the first time all night, I couldn't see her anywhere. Everyone's hugging me goodnight and I tried to be present but I only wanted her. How could she have disappeared so fast? I walked out of the building, grabbed my phone to see if I had any messages but nothing. Was she going to leave without saying goodbye? I reach for my keys to unlock my car and as I reach for the door I sense someone one watching me.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, did ya?"

I chuckle slightly and turn to face her. She walks towards me, wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. We'd been standing in our embrace way too long but I didn't want to let her go. This is one moment I didn't want to pass me by. But she slowly pulled away and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
"You up for a drink? Maybe our old spot?"

I nodded my head, and mumbled "Yeah." Followed by me ushering her to the passenger side door.

I started to drive and she lingered her hand over to my side of the car and pulled at my arm. I pulled my right hand off the stirring wheel and entangled my fingers into hers. I pulled the back of her hand to my lips and kissed them ever so gently.  
"Pull over."

"What?"  
"There's a park on the next exit. Pull over."  
Her fingers leave my hand and wander down to the inner seam of my jeans. She slowly runs her fingers up and down. I let out a slight moan, and press down on the accelerator just a little more.

I pull into the park, in the darkest part of the lot and but the car in park. As I'm moving the gear, I look over at Connie, who has already taken her seat belt off. I undo mine and she jumps from her seat into my lap. Without hesitation she moves her lips onto mine, kissing me. I let out another moan the moment her lips connect to mine and proceed to wrap my arms around her waist.  
"I'm sorry, I just...I just couldn't not."  
I smile and place my hand on her cheek, nodding at her, telling her it's ok, and pull her lips back down to mine.


End file.
